notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorwinion (Rhûn)
Known as "Vinland" (among the Northmen), "Folyavuld" (circa TA 1640) or later "Rouavald" (after the Balchoth rule). History The history of Dorwinion has always been shrouded in mystery. During the First Age, many men who fled from the First Temple settled the empty lands between the Iron Hills, the Greenwood, and the Inland Sea. They formed clans and lived here ever watchful for the enemies who drove them away. Sometime between the ending of the First Age or possibly into the early Second Age, the Entwives came and created the Garden's of the Entwives. Lured by the abundance of food, growth, and beauty--the men began to learn how to cultivate the land and grow crops. The men honored them and many halflings, druedain, and northmen came to learn their ways. The Gardens grew into a resourceful region--so much so, that it caught the ire of Sauron who sent armies to destroy the Gardens. Once this was done, the Entwives were lost and the pre-Dorwinrim retreated. After the War of the Last Alliance and the defeat of Sauron, many of the pre-Dorwinrim returned to the region, living off of what they learned from the Entwives and staying close to the rivers for sustenance. Gondor eventually took over and held this region under their rule, but eventually they gave this realm to their Northmen allies. In the T.A. 1200s, Vidugavia united the tribes of Éothrym and Gramas. Vidugavia, a descendant from those who learned from the Entwives themselves, was given the province Dorwinion as a reward for defeating an Easterling incursion. He then established and ruled the Kingdom of Rhovanion. Vidugavia would rule for many years and fathered four children in total Vidumavi, Vidureik, Vidung, and Vidumarh. Each of these children would go on to expand the lines of Gondor, Rhovanion, Rohan, and Dale respectively. Dorwinion was established after finding the elusive Entwives. The Blue Wizards, Saruman, and Vidumarh managed to establish contact with the survivors in the Rhun Forest and based on their teachings, the Kingdom of Rhovanion created a lush and prosperous land that the Gondorian's and Kingdom of Rhovanion named Dorwinion. After losing the battle to the Wainriders in T.A. 1856 at the Battle of the Plains, Vidung's descendant, Marhari lost the battle in helping aid his cousin, the King of Rhovanion against the Wainriders. The Wainriders took over the Kingdom of Rhovanion, using Dorwinion and the Dorwinrim as slaves, while some escaped into Greenwood. Marhwini personally led one band of refugees to the west and thus created the Éothéod. As time went on, Calimehtar's and Marhwini's victory over the Wainriders was complete. Many of the enslaved Dorwinrim rose up and fought against the Wainriders as well but much of the Kingdom of Rhovanion was lost. After Marhwini's victory the people he commanded returned to the Anduin Vales but would never return to the Kingdom of Rhovanion again. Those that survived and hid in the woods, namely the descendant of Vidumavi, eventually reestablished the Kingdom of Rhovanion and enjoyed relative peace until T.A. 1944 where a combination of Wainriders, Haradrim, and warriors from Khand marched against Gondor, Eotheod, and Rhovanion. Eventually the Free Peoples were victorious against the Men of Darkness and in the Battle of the Camp, the forces of darkness were crushed. Sometime during T.A. 2004-2129, Gilmith was betrothed to the Rhovianion King and elvish blood would enter the line of Vidugavia's descendants she would ultimately choose a mortal life, but the Kingdom of Rhovanion would continue to enjoy peace for hundreds of years, but in T.A. 2510, Rhun struck again, this time the Balchoth came and overran much of Wilderland. The Kingdom of Rhovanion was taken over and mainly sacked by the Balchoth who took over the region and now lived in Rhovanion's regions, Dorwinion was held by the Balchoth as well. They set up in large Wains and the Kingdom of Rhovanion was utterly destroyed. Those that lived fled to Eorl. Eventually Eorl would be crowned King of Rohan after helping Gondor defeat the Wainriders, and in T.A. 2545, Eorl would lose his life in battle. After remaining hidden for some time, the descendant of Vidugavia and Gilmith built the city of Dale around T.A. 2590, during this time, Dale prospered and grew under the influence of the Dwarves of Erebor. Both kingdoms being outcasts, they agreed to barter and help one another. With trade going quite well, and by T.A. 2690, the Dorwinrim outcasts reclaimed their ancient homeland. Dorwinion was filled with Easterlings who were quickly enslaved or put to the sword. This was the time of Bladorthin's father, and in T.A. 2716, Bladorthin is born. Bladorthin would remain king until T.A. 2806, and the new Kingdom of Rhovanion would prosper for many years to come. Most of the new fortresses and garrisons had been built around or near the land of Dorwinion. By TA 2941 Dorwinion traded with realms of Wilderland, such as the Woodland Realm. The special wine of Thranduil came from that place in crates. The Elves of Mirkwood returned the crates by way of the Forest River to Lake-town on Long Lake. Finally at TA 3019, Dorwinion still exists with some political upheaval. The kingdom, being made up of Northmen and Easterling influence, have been involved in open discord on whose side they should take. Some say that allying with Sauron is the only way to survive, while others ally with the free peoples to ensure that they remain free. Personages Elves: Kedin Melin Men: TA. 1000: Dailhailia Ciryayar Frumigais of House Ciryayar Gaerandil Ciryayar Gulthawini Frik Hairafarana Ciryayar Duvorn Morlammen of Minas Falath Noldatan Tar Balan TA 1650:Anthar of Ardavan Arcatia Koldana Gaerendil Frik Gulthawini Nivi-Frik Yulya Marcatio Ollonis Valgavia Rogatha Valla Giordia TA 2750: Bladorthin TA 2941: Bolan Ceribor Cerinor Fablor Hegon Herubor Jadan Loki Maltor Teja Tidor TA 2950:Bladorthin Koldana Diantisos Hawin Taron TA 3019: Caerlinc the Ranger Dasron Diantithar Galva Gergeli Gorovod of Medlóshad Layos Other:Fala Great Shaker Slaga Peoples Bergothiuda Easterners Donath Dorwinrim Eneth Ibnothiuda Kugath Riverrats Westerners Settlements Aldena Toron Anthar Keep Ardavan Brilthen Caras-Sant Daranel Toron Délút Durst Far Bank Ilanin Kardavan Karfas Karvod Kelepar Kilindrow Konungsborg Kravod Larisa Toron Marakai Padvan Rathmere Riavod Sadvar Sant-Annui Scarakikot Shrel-kain Sorna Tundera Var Uldonavan Vadvan Vinter-Court Wintirion Iaur Regions Arkran Forest Dobok Broen Dobok Rhín Durannon Wood Nabal Mayzri Parta Rokantha Red Hills See Also * Dor-Winion (mythical land south of Beleriand) Category:Rhun Category:Wild lands Category:Province Category:Kingdom Category:Realms